


As Well As You Know Me

by Authoress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Glove Kink, Harry Potter AU, LAUGHS AWKWARLY;;, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with limited plot, Really Bad Pick Up Lines, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T MY FIRST TIME PUBLISHING THIS FIC, gryffindor/slytherin shit-talking, house loyalty trumps relationships, illegal distracting of boyfriends during a quidditch match, noya is the quidditch commentator, pls do not use the prefects' bathroom for sex pLS DO N, really hot revenge, riling each other up, sex spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a Gryffindor v. Slytherin match to get the blood pumping.</p>
<p>Well, that is, except angry post-game sex, but Suga's a prefect, he would <i>never</i> instigate something like that, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Well As You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisperingink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/gifts).



> EDIT: my wonderful friend meyo (meyoco) drew [**this**](http://cousaten.tumblr.com/post/122821394910/) and [**this**](http://cousaten.tumblr.com/post/122914221075/) and **[this](https://twitter.com/meyoco_/status/717380194873401344)** , some beautiful art inspired by this fic! please shower her in love and share her art, it's really quite amazing!
> 
> holy shit pls do not read this. daichi and koushi are both of age, but there is so much sin.
> 
> disclaimer: last time i read hp was in the fifth grade, so pls excuse any mistakes in canon (also, pls do not fight me about house sorting i literally only care about slyth yams and hina)

 

“Yo, Suga-san, we gonna see you at the match?”

“You’re coming aren’t you? Can’t wait to see your boyfriend hand your team’s ass back to them, ha!”

“Noya, aren’t you supposed to be impartial as the commentator?” Suga replies innocently, raising an eyebrow as Noya and Tanaka came pounding down the hallway, decked out in more Gryffindor apparel than Suga thought they sold. Noya, especially, has put some kind of charm on his hair to keep it an obnoxiously bright red, highlighting the little blond tuft he had dyed. He’s little more than a puff of red hair and red cheeks wrapped in a scarf, but Suga can see the mischief dancing in his eyes.

“I’m not on the field yet, now, am I? Wouldn’t be a real quidditch match without some pre-game shit-talking, ain’t that right, Ryuu?” He fistbumps Tanaka who grins viciously at Suga.

“If you think the Slytherin team has anyone who’s more skilled than Daichi-san or packs more of a punch than me and Bokuto-san, you’ve got another thing coming!” Tanaka crows.

“Well, we have Shouyou, and he’s pretty keen on making a name for himself as a Seeker. I’d watch out if I were you,” Suga warns. He pauses and takes a moment to look thoughtful. “And as much as I love Daichi, he’s got nothing on Kuroo’s speed as a Chaser.”

Noya sticks his tongue out. “I’m gonna tell Daichi-san!”

“You go right ahead. I’ll tell him myself,” Suga replies, amused. “House before spouse, and all of that.”

“Speaking of, he wanted to see you before the game,” Tanaka adds, remembering.

Suga points to a gathering of scarves, mostly red and yellow, but with the occasional flash of black or blue or silver. “Message received,” he laughs. “I was on my way to save him from his fans before you two showed up. Let’s have a fair game, okay? Don’t cry too hard when we kick your asses.” He flips his scarf over his shoulder with dramatic flair and trots away, only hearing an awed _Suga-san said ‘ass’_ over his shoulder.

Daichi catches sight of him almost instantly, relief washing over his face. As gently and kindly as he can, Daichi detaches himself from his group of adoring fans, sweeping Suga into a hug and kissing him with the slightest edge of desperation, as if to say _sorry ladies, I’m still taken. As I was last month. And the month before that._

Suga laughs into the kiss. “Stardom hasn’t gotten to your head yet, I see. It’s almost like you expect me to pity you in your final hour.”

Daichi groans and presses his forehead against Suga’s shoulder. “Sometimes I wish I was as unpopular as Kuroo. But then I remember that I _like_ being a halfway-decent Chaser, and I feel better.”

Suga punches Daichi in the arm gently. “You know it’s just his off-putting personality, you big fibber.”

Daichi leans back with a look of forced seriousness to his face, but Suga can still see the corners of his eyes crinkling and the smile he’s fighting down. “No, I’m being completely serious. Kuroo’s technique is like a fat old cat batting feebly at a string. Totally weak.”

Suga’s laugh is light and tinkly, like those pretty silver bells on the horses come Christmastime. He’s practically radiant in the light shining through the courtyard, all soft colors and smooth skin, and Daichi is so very much in love with him. Suga leans in and pecks Daichi on the nose. “You’re so cute when you get like this,” he _giggles_. “All puffed up, thinking you’re gonna win. Kuroo agrees with me.”

And then of course, there is the downside. Sometimes Daichi wonders how Suga didn’t get sorted into Hufflepuff with how goddamn loyal he is to his house. _House before spouse indeed._

"And _you’re_ so cute when you're kissing me and I can forget that you're an icky Slytherin if just for a moment," Daichi sighs, chasing Suga's mouth. Suga snickers but denies Daichi access, making him pout. "Aw, come on. House loyalties don't prevent a good luck kiss for the poor, put upon boyfriend, do they?"  
  
Suga wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm fairly certain there's a long line of girls and boys over there who would _pay_ to give you a good luck kiss." Daichi grumbles, glancing back at the group, no longer focused on him but babbling about the upcoming match. He thinks he sees some swapping of cash and frowns. He turns back around. "Hey, Su—"  
  
He is promptly shut up by a well-timed kiss from Suga. It's not the chaste peck on the lips he expected—it's open-mouthed and hot, Suga pulling him into his pace effortlessly. Daichi forgets about fans and Houses and quidditch for just a moment, tracing the lines and curves of Suga's lips with his own almost reverently. Suga licks into his mouth, kissing him deeper than he ever did in public. Daichi blushes for the Slytherins that walk by them, exchanging horrified whispers that their prefect was showing so much blatant PDA, and to a _Gryffindor_ at that.  
  
Suga releases him with a pop that burns its memory solidly in Daichi's mind. He's lightheaded and a little confused by the sudden affection, unable to look away from the wet pink of Suga's mouth. "I thought you weren't going to give me a good luck kiss?" Daichi asks, voice cracking.  
  
Suga smiles so sweetly at him. Oh, how Daichi wishes he could trust that smile on game day. "It wasn't," Suga replies cheerfully. "It was a bad luck kiss. And don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Why you—" Daichi starts, but deflates almost instantly, wrapping an arm around Suga's shoulders. "Walk me to the field?"  
  
Suga curls in closer to him, nodding. Daichi shoots him a feral grin of his own. He leans in close enough for his breath to tickle the downy hairs around the base of Suga's ear. "Y'know, when we win, I'm gonna tie you up with a Gryffindor scarf, and I won't even touch you until you're singing praises to the lion."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Suga gasps. "As if I would blaspheme my noble sigil for some false god of sex and virility. If you think you can break me with sex, Sawamura Daichi, then you have another thing coming for you." They arrive at the fork separating spectators and players. Suga fusses over Daichi's appearance for a heartbeat, frowning when he thinks him not warm enough. "Don't you catch cold now, okay?"  
  
"'Course not," Daichi assents, hands on Suga's waist. "Wouldn't want you to be _too_ worried over my health. You've got plenty to worry about when the score favors us overwhelmingly.”  
  
"Unbelievable," Suga huffs. He loops Daichi's scarf once more around his neck and uses the leverage to pull Daichi close to him. "But you know, two can play at this game." He doesn't bother to whisper or even drop his casual tone of voice when he says, "You can fuck me when you lose," easy as if he were saying _okay, make sure to stay clear of the Beaters_ like a _normal_ boyfriend would.  
  
A pair of girls overhear Suga and give them wide-eyed looks. Daichi's face goes redder than his scarf. "S-Suga...!"  
  
"Of course, if by some chance one of our team gets bewitched and we lose, you won't be laying a finger on my ass for a week. Enjoy it while you can." He reaches behind to move Daichi's hands lower until he's practically kneading his fingers in Suga, flushed and panting a little. There's a wolf whistle from somewhere over Suga's shoulder, and Daichi lets him go reluctantly.  
  
Suga looks dazzling as he skips out of Daichi's grasp, hands clasped behind his back and that touch of pink to his cheeks. "Bad luck, darling!" He calls as they part ways, and Daichi smiles despite himself.  
  
\--------------  
  
"Tch!"  
  
Yamaguchi's terse expression of frustration draws Suga out of his own hyper-focused trance, hands white-knuckled around the wood of the stands. He's a solitary island amongst a displeased, sea of green and silver, rippling and shouting at yet _another_ score by Daichi. Gryffindor is going wild on the other side of the stands, all but playing victory tunes as the gap widens. Over the racket from the spectators and the _whoosh_ of the broomsticks, Noya's voice lays out the scene with clearly biased cheerfulness.  
  
"And that's another score by Gryffindor's handsome team captain, Sawamura! With that point Gryffindor jumps ahead yet again, leaving Slytherin in the dust. Will the serpents catch the lions? Not likely, considering Kuroo is slow as sh—"  
  
"LANGUAGE, Noya!" Ukai-sensei's voice boomed. "You're supposed to be professional as a commentator too, and don't you forget it." Noya makes a face, but calms down a bit.  
  
Suga sighs and turns to Yamaguchi. "What's got you so riled up, Tadashi?" He asks, innocently enough.  
  
"Your boyfriend is pretty damn good at what he does," Yamaguchi grumbles. Suga frowns at the curse, so unusual for the composed and well-behaved kid, but doesn't reprimand him for it. They're both thinking the same thing after all.  
  
"Unfortunately, it appears that is so," Suga agrees, dejected. "Guess he wouldn't lose, even for me. How lame, huh?" He tries to joke at the end, but Yamaguchi is already scanning the skies, looking for someone.  
  
"Shou has to pull through," he whispers. "The Snitch is the only way we're gonna win this." It's an astute observation. For all that he talked up Kuroo, the truth was that today Daichi just seemed to be on fire. Suga worried his lip and worried that he might have done something to trigger Daichi's persistence in chasing down the damn Quaffle. This was Hinata's first game, too, ever since Yaku came down sick. A win would be good for House morale, but more importantly, it would give Hinata confidence, which was surely what Yamaguchi was stressing over.  
  
An idea occurs to Suga. It's not graceful or dignified in the least, but how much dignity would he have left if Slytherin lost after all his big talk. He didn't want a red and gold scarf anywhere near his wrists, either. Joining in with the screaming crowd, Suga shoves all his dignity and pride deep, deep down inside himself and hollers: “ _If you rode that broomstick like you rode me, you might just win this match!_ ”  
  
Almost the entirety of the Slytherin cheering section goes speechless with disbelief, including Yamaguchi, whose jaw drops. Suga straightens his uniform self-consciously and meets the eyes of anyone who challenges him. Slowly, as if in a dream, they turn their heads to the game, where Daichi is still playing, but with unusually flustered and erratic movements. His face might be red, but Suga can't really tell. All at once, the Slytherins burst into noise, yelling for their players and cursing their opponents, the yelling spearheaded by Suga's desperate shout out onto the field.  
  
"C'mon, Shou!" Yamaguchi caves and joins in. "Kick their asses, b-baby!" Suga grins at the stutter and blush.  
  
Whirling around, he waits until the Chasers are within shouting distance. "Pass the ball to Kuroo and I'll suck yours tonight!" It's vulgar and unlike him to say that in front of so many impressionable minds, but the Slytherins howl in laughter and cheer at the red spreading up Daichi's neck. ("I'll ride _your_ broomstick!" Yamaguchi tries to yell to Hinata, who proceeds to nearly crash into a pole. He is quickly shushed and moved back for the safety of everyone before Suga can say a word.)  
  
He gets one more chance to yell with substantial volume, _Fumble it and I'll let you use that vibrator spell on me 'til I scream!_ before Noya cuts in with a very obvious clearing of his throat. "I would like to take this time to remind all spectators that excessive shouting and _distracting_ athletes is not allowed, not to mention bad sportsmanship. It's not a real win if you cheat, but it's not like the Slytherins know any other way."  
  
"Hey, fuck you, Noya!" Suga flips off Noya and yells at him, seeing the tiny boy lean out the side of the commentator’s box and scan the crowd until he saw Suga, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I heard that, Suga, you piec—"  
  
"NOYA!"  
  
"...Sorry Ukai-sensei."

In the end, it doesn’t matter what Suga or Yamaguchi or any of the Slytherins yell—Kuroo rides the high from their feverish cheering to tighten the score and then, of all things, Hinata catches the Snitch (and with his mouth, too—a technique that hadn’t been seen since Harry Potter all those years ago). Slytherin wins, and although it’s not the final match of the season by any stretch, the emotional upset is greater than any of the other matches so far this year. It’s like the Slytherins have been replaced with wild animals; hollering and screaming and— _put your shirt back on, for god’s sake, Kamasaki!_ —Suga’s attempts to quell the violent pulse of victorious cheering go unheard.

Up in the commentator’s box, Noya is halfway over the edge, screaming at both the teams while Ukai-sensei attempts to restrain him. Bokuto and Kuroo might be brawling mid-air or just engaging in some rough, post-game “bro ritual.” The Gryffindors have murder on their minds, and the wave of hostility that emanates from their stand matches the fervor of the Slytherins. Well, it’s not like these games were infamous for their peacefulness—once fated rivals, always fated rivals, or whatever the excuse was that the quidditch players used when they showed up to class with black eyes and gauze all over their bodies.

Suga uses the post-game craze as cover to slip away, dragging a dazed Yamaguchi with him. They make it out onto the edge of the field before they’re caught, just visible enough for Hinata to spot Yamaguchi and zip over to him as fast as possible, Snitch still cupped in his hands.

“Tadashi, Tadashi look! I caught it, I really did!” Hinata reveals the rather sad-looking and spit-covered Snitch, its wings barely flapping, but Yamaguchi still looks at it like it’s a work of art. Then he beams at Hinata, his whole face lighting up.

“I knew you could do it, I knew it,” he almost whispers, and _okay, ew_ , Suga doesn’t really want to see his kouhai shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. Besides, he has…other business to attend to. Said ‘other business’ is in the middle of a heated argument with the Slytherin keeper, Lev. Daichi is hilariously dwarfed by the quarter-giant, but Lev looks more like he wants to run away than pick a fight. As if sensing sympathy for his plight, Lev looks over at Suga and meets his eyes, pleading with them for Suga to save him. Following his gaze, Daichi halts mid-yell and locks on to Suga as well.

A smug smirk crawls onto Suga’s face and he leans against a column casually, crossing his arms. The insult on Daichi’s tongue at Lev never falls, because he snaps his jaw shut and throws his broom at a third year. He doesn’t walk towards Suga; he _storms_. Suga hops up from his position, walking backwards and shooting Lev a wink. _Uh oh. Time to flee._

Suga turns tail and runs when he hears Daichi call out ‘Suga!’ in his sharp, no-nonsense captain voice. Suga runs like the cheeky, immature wuss he is at heart, because ruffling Daichi’s feathers and breaking from his proper example as a prefect was exhilarating and a relief, sometimes. That, and he really was scared of what Daichi would do to him after the stunt he pulled during the match. It’s an anticipatory fear that gets his heart pounding, knowing that the outcome of angering Daichi would be well worth it when Daichi doesn’t bother treating him like glass. As much as soft sex was nice, the rough kind was even more of a rush. Plus, Daichi looked dead sexy when he lost his cool.

He makes sure to stay just out of range of Daichi, like they’re first years all over again and they’re playing a childish game of cat and mouse. Suga laughs out loud, feeling childish and alive, stumbling into the prefects’ bathroom with a whisper of the password. He sticks his head out and yells at Daichi in a sing-song voice, “Safe! You can’t come in here, prefects only!” He hears a muffled “like hell” from Daichi and ducks back inside, but it’s only a matter of moments before Daichi, too, speaks the password and the door swings open.

“You might want to look away,” Suga suggests to the stained glass windows. “This could get ugly.” The many-colored merfolk mutter curses and disapproving hisses at Suga for thinking with his cock instead of his head and in turn, invading their space (well, at least that’s what he thinks they say. He couldn’t understand a lick of their language).

Daichi steps into the bathroom and the room drops three degrees. Any merfolk still present don’t even bother to screech at the intruder; they flee from their frame leaving Suga utterly on his own. “My, my,” Suga starts. “I had forgotten that you knew the password. Should probably look into getting that changed. I’ll ask the others about it when the merfolk fetch them here.”

Daichi takes a single, heavy step towards Suga, and the temperature of room does a complete backflip into overpowering heat. Suga is forced to step back, heel connecting with the wall. He flattens himself against the wall, trying to calm his racing heart and the heat seeping into his body with the icy touch of the marble. Daichi’s expression is so unreadable and intense that half of Suga wants to cry or run and the other half wants him to roll on his back in submission. He does neither, just takes deep, open-mouthed breaths when Daichi speaks.

“The others?”

Suga nods, feeling a little drunk on adrenaline from the run and the rush. “The other prefects. They’ll be looking for me to calm down the masses.”

“Oh?” Daichi raises an eyebrow and takes another step. “And you don’t think that they’ll be too busy breaking up fights to miss you? You think they’ll spare an extra prefect just to go looking for you?” Suga’s entire body shudders at the implication, and the flicker of Daichi’s eyes over his body tells him that Daichi didn’t miss it either. “Now that the windows are clear, we’re completely alone. For hours, even.”

Daichi steps into Suga’s space and Suga digs his fingers into the wall to keep from rubbing on Daichi like a cat. He’s so turned on by Daichi’s voice and the aggression resting just under his skin that he’s almost blind. Daichi leans in so close his lips brush the shell of Suga’s ear, mirroring just what Suga had done before the match. “ _No one will hear you when I make you scream._ ”

Suga lunges for Daichi’s mouth, kissing him ferociously and nipping at his bottom lip, but Daichi curls his arms around Suga and threads his fingers through Suga’s hair, tightening on it and pulling him off his mouth roughly. Suga arches against Daichi with a pleased hiss, pressing them together and oh _my_ , he had done _quite_ a number on Daichi, hadn’t he? He couldn’t imagine it was very comfortable to ride on a broom at high speeds when you were this hard.

Suga tries to express this thought to Daichi, but is silenced with a growl and the scrape of teeth against his neck, which is just as well, because all rational thought flies from his mind at the contact. Daichi laps at the raw area, sucking on it harder than usual and—holy shit, wait, _wait_ —

“D-Daichi…stop ‘t…got a…d-dinner with the headmaster…’n a week,” he pants, pushing weakly at his boyfriend. Daichi releases him slowly, looking at him with a merciless expression.

“So?” Suga tries to tuck his chin in protectively, but Daichi doesn’t let him, pulling again.

“I can’t cover that up with a scarf,” he pleads.

“It’d be quite a shame if Professor Takeda knew you were a delinquent…but after that quidditch game I don’t think there’s a doubt in anyone’s mind,” Daichi counters pleasantly. Suga feels heat crawl up his face as he struggles to come up with a response. He squeaks when he feels Daichi pull off his robe roughly.

“What was that you said, before the game? I can’t remember exactly; remind me, would you?” Daichi says in a casual tone of voice as he pulls at the green and silver of Suga’s tie, continuing to undress him.

Suga is half panicked and half thrilled by Daichi’s remorseless disrobing of him and the promises to come. His mind swims with lust and he manages only a feeble, “wh-what?”

“Oh, you know,” Daichi clarifies. “That thing you said before we parted ways? The one that’s going to keep me from looking Clarisse in the eyes during potions tutoring for the rest of the semester. Say it again.” He discards the tie with cool efficiency, fumbling with the hem of Suga’s jumper for only a moment before sliding his hands under, pushing the jumper up while also dragging his fingers heavily up Suga’s body, making him squirm under the touch and bite his lip.

“You can f-fuck me when you lose,” Suga chokes out, unable to do more than whisper and keep himself composed at the same time. He lifts his arms up to allow Daichi to pull the jumper off, not feeling colder in the slightest, especially when Daichi lifts an eyebrow and meets Suga’s eyes. Suga could count the shades of intensity in his eyes, the interspersed browns and gold overlapping and washing over him—a baptism by fire.

“C’mon _Koushi_ ,” Daichi taunts. “You weren’t this shy in front of the entirety of Hogwarts. Now it’s just you and me.” He grips Suga’s chin in one hand and with the other presses a still-gloved hand against the bare skin of Suga’s stomach, just under his shirt. “What _promise_ did you make me?”

Suga gasps, something disgustingly primal and needy at Daichi’s touch. The feeling of the fearlessly rough and cool leather on his skin riles him up more than he expected—my, my…did he have a glove kink? He doesn’t look away from Daichi when he speaks, a smirk curling the edges of his mouth. “You can fuck me when you lose,” he purrs, low and sensual. “C’mon _Daichi_. _Fuck me_.”

Daichi smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Suga feels the hair on the back of his neck rise. Daichi steps back. “Thank you. That seems to have jogged my memory rather well. Now take off your shirt.”

Neither of them are all that interested in dominant and submissive roleplay, really. But Suga would be lying if he said he didn’t get a rush out of Daichi ordering him around, and he has seen the way Daichi’s pupils dilate when Suga rushes to carry out an order. He practically rips off his shirt while Daichi casually shrugs off his own Quidditch cloak, and Suga watches hungrily as Daichi pulls off his gloves _with his teeth_. A small groan escapes Suga’s lips and he feels his cock jump with the slap of each glove to the floor. My god, he feels like a fifteen year old _boy_ again, the source of all his fantasies walking out of his dreams and into reality. He’s sure Daichi can tell how painfully hard he is, but Daichi is careful in ignoring Suga’s blatant interest in him.

Daichi puts a hand on Suga’s hip, a burning brand on his side and another cupping his chin gently again. Suga sighs into the familiar touch, wishing he could trust Daichi’s gentleness. Daichi turns Suga’s head to examine every inch of skin and Suga lets him, pliant as putty in Daichi’s hands. He runs his hand down Suga’s neck heavily, tracing along his collarbones and then down his sternum, murmuring softly. “You’re so pretty, Koushi. So, so beautiful. You’ll look even more beautiful when you’re fucked out and soft, whining when I make you hard all over again.”

Suga’s _already_ whining though, reaching out to run fingers over the curves of muscle on Daichi’s arms, so different from his own thinner, softer body. _Athletes_ … “Daichi, c’mon, I’m yours; all yours…”

“Are you really though?” Daichi asks, and Suga should be _worried_ , that’s Daichi’s _plotting tone_ , but he’s also pulling away from Suga and that is beyond unacceptable. Suga follows as Daichi leans away, backing further into the bathroom, the reflection of two panting, turned-on boys decorating the mirrors over the sinks.

“I love you, Daichi,” Suga murmurs, quiet and sincere enough that Daichi’s resolve and lead nearly falter, but then the real smile climbs across his face, and Suga has a fleeting moment of victorious euphoria flutter in his chest before Daichi pulls his wand from behind his back and murmurs a soft “ _Incarcerous_ ” in the same tone Suga had used. A Gryffindor scarf tucked in Daichi’s belt, hidden from view, flies out and binds Suga’s arms above his head to a water pipe running the length of the wall.

For a long pause, Suga is too stunned to react. Daichi’s smile has morphed into a shit-eating grin and he looks so pleased with himself that it snaps Suga from his shocked trance. He looks up once at the traitorous, disgusting red and gold, and then back to Daichi, his jaw hanging open. A single tug at his bindings proves that _yes_ , he was truly trapped and _yes_ , Daichi was going to be dead. Really fucking dead.

“Daichi,” Suga says in his sternest, most no-nonsense voice. “Daichi, let me go.”

Daichi _snickers_. He _snickers_ at Suga’s most threatening prefect voice. Oh, that’s _it_. He snarls at Daichi, real irritation bringing him down from his high at being bound by a scarf from _that fucking house_. “Sawamura Daichi, you smug _fuck_ , let me go this instant or so help me god—”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure god has looked away from here,” Daichi interrupts smoothly. “It’s just you, me, and a whole lot of sin.”

“You’re not getting any for a _month_ ,” Suga snaps. “If you’re lucky. And for every minute I’m left tied up here, that’s another week—”

“Do you remember what _I_ said to you?” Daichi interrupts again, near gleeful, dancing just out of range from Suga’s furious kicks.

“I don’t give a shit,” Suga growls. “Get over here so I can give you a bruise that will last twice as long as that hickey with my _foot._ ”

Daichi taps his wand against his chin. “I believe my phrasing was something along the lines of ‘I’m gonna tie you up with a Gryffindor scarf, and I won’t touch you until you’re praising my house.’” Daichi grins wickedly. “I love riling you up, Koushi, possibly more than you enjoy riling me up. But I love to see you beg even more. And even more than that, I’d like to see you betray your own house for me.”

“Never,” Koushi seethes, gritting his teeth. He smiles, thoughtful. “And exactly how do you plan on breaking me without touching me, hmm?”

Daichi laughs, warm and booming, filling the bathroom with its rich sound. “Oh Koushi,” Daichi sighs. “Did you really think I missed the way you looked at my Quidditch gloves?”

_Oh,_ Koushi thinks. _Oh, I’m in deep shit now._

He clings to his house loyalty as if it could be a shield against the onslaught of warmth that spreads down his stomach to his crotch, reminding him that even if he really despised Daichi in this moment, Daichi was still the boy he’d been in love with pretty much his entire life. It was, as usual, impossible to ignore how attracted he was to him.

“I hate you, Daichi,” Suga growls desperately, convincing himself that if he _sounded_ like he meant it, maybe he would be able to ignore the way Daichi casually picks up his gloves and looks Suga over as if he was the most basic of the obstacle courses for fledgling Chasers.

“Not yet,” Daichi assures him. “But you will.”

He pulls the glove over his hand with a swift tug, adjusting seams and fingers in plain view of Suga. Self-preservation dictates that Suga should look away from the purposefully sensual way Daichi flutters his fingers and yanks a different part into place with a flash of teeth. Self-preservation fails completely though, and Suga feels a tremor wrack his entire body at the thought of those gloves on him. He is suddenly and painfully aware of how naked he is, only his trousers covering him (and doing a poor job at that). Daichi snaps the other glove on quicker, and takes a step towards Suga.

“Come any closer and I’ll kick you,” Suga threatens weakly, a last ditch effort.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “I brought more than one scarf, you know, Suga.” He twirls his wand in his hand. “I mean, unless you really want to lose that much control, because that could definitely be arra—”

“Just. Get. On with it,” Suga grinds out, furious. Good, anger was better than lust, better than watching Daichi saunter over to him and crowd in his space without actually touching him, smiling almost sweetly, reaching down to…

Suga gasps, almost whines. Daichi runs a finger alongside the length of Suga’s hard-on, teasing him through his pants. And it feels _good_ to have Daichi touch him, reminding Suga that they actually _hadn’t_ had time for sex what with Quidditch season starting for Daichi and with Suga helping to set up the next trip to Hogsmeade…Daichi adds a finger to the other side of Suga’s cock, pressing just enough to give Suga sensation enough to squirm, but not as much pressure as he knew Suga liked.

(The downside, of course, to being in a steady relationship and having access to areas that were restricted to prefects and captains was that they had plenty of time to figure out _just_ what turned each other on the most. And how to use that against one another.)

Up and down, up and down—Suga’s fingers and toes curl at how it was just _not enough_ , but he bites his lip hard and refuses to give Daichi the satisfaction of his frustrated groans. But Daichi is too good at what he does. The moment Suga thinks he is plateauing, thinks he can bear it, Daichi brushes a thumb over his head or swipes down the length of his cock, and then Suga is a puddle of nerves once more. The wet patch on his trousers is embarrassingly large, precome having soaked through his boxers all the way to his pants.

Daichi feigns a yawn. “I could do this all night, but I think I’d rather have you fall apart faster.” Daichi halts his ministrations, and this time Suga does keen, a weak, telling sound that makes his cheeks darken and Daichi grin broadly. He removes Suga’s belt and unbuttons his pants, all the while Suga silently chants _yes yes yes_. Daichi tugs down the zipper, almost lewdly loud, and pulls Suga’s pants down to his ankles. Suga’s cock strains against the restriction of his boxers, but when Daichi removes those, he is careful to make as little contact as possible with it.

_Dick_ , Suga thinks bitterly.

Daichi takes a moment to appraise his handiwork. Suga is bound naked to the wall of the prefect’s bathroom, red in the face and panting, looking so indecent and scandalized that Daichi is almost unable to stop himself from taking Suga right then and there. But no, these things required _patience_ , and revenge would be so much sweeter if he took his time. The results so far, after all, were well above satisfactory.

Daichi’s gloved hand hovers just over Suga, a hairsbreadth away from touching him and giving him the contact he desired so much. Impatient, Suga lifts his hips, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his hip. “Naughty,” Daichi grins, but half of Suga cheers that he had gotten Daichi’s hand on him, the cool, impersonal hold of the glove a stark contrast to the way Daichi lingers over him, hungry and possessive. Suga wants those hands to jerk him off, slow and torturous at first, but then faster, rougher, each seam and unnatural bump in the gloves making him cry out when they rubbed against sensitive ski—why is Daichi pulling away?

Suga watches Daichi pull his hand away from Suga’s cock with deliberate slowness, reaching back into his belt to retrieve the wand he had put away earlier. His wand? Another spell? But wh—

Suga realizes, and his blood runs cold.

“Daichi—no, wait, Daichi don’t, that’s n—”

“Not fair?” Daichi finishes his thought. “Really? Because I was _so sure_ I heard you yell something about me using this spell on you while I was trying to score another goal. I did indeed fumble, so this is my reward, right?”

_I hate Quidditch_ , Suga thinks firmly. _I will never, ever watch another game of Quidditch in my life, oh **why** couldn’t I have fallen for someone on my own team? I’m sure Tadashi has Shouyou crawling **all** over him_ —and right, ew, underclassmen having sex is not something he likes thinking about. Of course, that was still better than the alternative, which was—

“ _Tremore Tactus_ ,” Daichi says cheerfully, the tip of his wand quivering in response to the spell, and Suga _really_ hates Yaku for coming up with this fucking spell. Haha, fucking spell—oh god now is really not the time for puns, as Daichi lowers his wand, leveling it at Suga’s left hip. Suga braces himself, but it’s still a fucking wild sensation to go from feeling fine to feeling like a vibrator on the highest setting has been pressed against his prostate as Daichi touches the wand to his lower back.

He’s not strong enough to hold back the cry, loud enough to echo through the bathroom, but Suga doesn’t _care_ because he’s so damn _close_ just from a few seconds of the spell. His hips buck and his back arches, but Daichi’s grip is strong and he makes no progress with his flailing. His cries die out to low moans as Daichi mutters “ _Lente_ ,” softly and the sensation slows to achingly slow and torturous.

“D-Daichi, Daichi…Daichi, _please_ —” Suga begs, then snaps his jaw shut when he realizes what he’s doing.

“Not giving in yet, huh?” Daichi asks. “You have the full ability to let this suffering end, you know. Just tell me how you feel about Gryffindor, and it can end.”

“ _Fuck_ Gryffindor,” Suga hisses, and Daichi tuts. A soft “ _Velox_ ” brings Suga to the edge again, mouth falling open and legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself upright, and once more, “ _Lente_ ” robs him of release.

_Maybe it’s okay to give up_ , Suga thinks distantly, far too turned on to grasp onto the pillar of house loyalty for stability. _They’re just words, right?_

_Yeah, right. Like Daichi would let him live it down. Stay strong, Koushi._

It was hard to stay strong, though, when Daichi was whispering filth in Suga’s ear, promises of what Daichi would do to him when Suga gave in, all the ways he knew Suga loved to be touched and fucked and what he liked to do to _Daichi_ …It was exhausting.

Daichi sighs suddenly, after bringing Suga up and down on another high that left him quivering up to his fingers. “Okay,” he says. “I think I’ve waited long enough.” Suga could cry in relief. As soon as Daichi touched him, all would be forgiven, for god’s sake, _just let him come_ _already_.

Daichi lazily undoes his belt buckle, unbuttons his pants, and pulls down the zipper when it occurs to Suga that Daichi is probably in a bad place too. Ah, even better, they could get off together. Suga always liked that, although usually he liked to hold control over Daichi, tell him when he was allowed to come, but this was fine, too. Daichi runs fingers over his own hardness and sighs softly into Suga’s ear, still leaning in close. If it was possible to be any harder than Suga was, Daichi’s softly breaking voice did it.

“C’mon Daichi, c’mon baby, let’s get through this together,” Suga sighs gently.

“Together?” Daichi murmurs. “Well, I suppose you will enjoy the show.”

_Wait. But—but he meant them **both** , right?_ _Daichi wouldn’t—_

Daichi pulls his own cock out of his pants, red and heavy and making Suga’s head swim. He pumps himself once, not holding back at all the sounds of pleasure pressed into Suga’s ear. “I see why my glove fascinated you, Koushi…ahhh, fuck…that’s… **hnngggg** —”

_Except a vengeful Daichi would._

Suga could only watch in muted horror as Daichi stroked himself and moaned into Suga’s ear, using Suga’s own kink against him. It was maddening. Even more maddening, though, was the fact that Daichi was getting off and Suga _wasn’t_ , that they were _separated_ when Daichi could punish him _together_ , and Suga broke.

“Daichi, Daichi no, no _stop_. I t-take back everything I said about Gryffindor, okay, it’s the greatest house, the best witches and wizards come from there, they deserve to win the House Cup, _oh my god please stop jerking off without me I’ll do **anything**_ —”

“But you’ve already done enough,” Daichi says softly with a true smile, removing his wand. “ _Relashio_ ,” he purrs, and Suga’s arms and the scarf drop at the same time Daichi drops to his knees. One gloved hand goes around Suga’s cock, and then Daichi takes Suga almost entirely in his mouth, bobbing up and down enthusiastically in the quick way he knows Suga likes when he’s this close to the edge.

Suga shouts, hands falling to dig into Daichi’s scalp as if he could support himself against the waves of pleasure lashing up his spine with every pass of Daichi’s mouth and tongue, hot all over him. Suga absolutely wails, loud enough that he thinks it echoes into the hall, but he doesn’t care because _Daichi Daichi **Daichi**_ is the only thing that matters.

He lasts a spectacular thirty seconds before he tenses, gripping tighter onto Daichi’s hair, and comes in with such relief and ecstasy that his legs give out and he collapses on the floor with Daichi, still twitching with the aftershocks, a trembling mess next to Daichi (also trembling), who had also finished while sucking off Suga. They sit for a long moment in a mess of their own creation, foreheads touching, catching their breaths.

Daichi has a little bit of Suga’s spunk on his lip, Suga notices. He kisses Daichi shakily, cleaning it off with a swipe of his tongue. Daichi leans into the kiss gratefully.

“That was mean,” Suga says, childishly but in a soft tone of voice.

“Got you to say it, though, didn’t I?” Daichi points out, and he looks so happy and successful that Suga finds he can’t even be mad about it. He feels lazy and content with the lingering adrenaline leaving his bloodstream, and he screws up his face at the mess they’ve made of him and Daichi’s Quidditch uniform.

“Don’t suppose that comes out?” He murmurs.

“Don’t care,” Daichi replies. “You wanna take a bath?”

Suga looks from the massive prefects’ bath, to Daichi, then back to the tub. “ _Yes_ ,” he agrees wholeheartedly.

Daichi sets up the tub, making it just on the side of uncomfortably warm—his favorite after a game and a setting under how hot Suga liked his showers. He throws in magic bubbles that morphed into different shapes as a bonus, knowing Suga would like it.

Suga eases himself into the bath with a pleased hiss at the temperature, groaning sensually as the heat burned away any soreness or discomfort. Daichi splashes in much less delicately, and Suga eyes him with feigned irritation, turning his attention back to an iridescent sphere that rose into the air, transforming into an elephant, until it popped. A small smile worms its way across Suga’s face, and Daichi takes that as permission to crawl through the water closer to Suga.

“Not mad at me?” Daichi laughs when Suga wastes no time nestling his way into Daichi’s lap.

“The bubble bath helps,” Suga mumbles, leaning against Daichi’s shoulder. “Your angry face is quite pleasing, anyway. Worth the suffering. You always make it worth the price, in the end.”

“Someone has to beat you eventually,” Daichi nods. “Lord knows none of the kouhai will fight you, and all the seventh years know that you’re ruthless when you want to be, and therefore won’t mess with you. Who else will oppose the oppressive Sugawara dynasty if I don’t?”

“The pureblood Slytherin prince and the muggle-born Gryffindor hero…sounds like a great tale of romance and adventure, if you ask me,” Suga comments. “Full of angst and unresolved sexual tension, culminating in the final battle where the main characters end up kissing instead of killing each other.”

“It’s a better deal than Potter got, that’s for sure,” Daichi snickers. “How can anyone resist the allure of our wicked and intelligent Slytherin enemies? Or the chance to bring their ego crashing down around them,” he adds, poking Suga in the side.

“Watch it,” Suga warns. “This time, my wand is just as close to me as yours is to you.”

Daichi sticks his tongue out at Suga, childish and endearing, and Suga pulls him into a kiss, smiling against his mouth. Suga doesn’t bite at him or fight for dominance; just lets their mouths move together lazily and shifting as their whims dictated. Those types of kisses were always a sloppy mess, but warm and full of love piled into so simple an action as Daichi bumping their noses together because he was too eager or Suga running his lips over Daichi’s softly, just to feel them.

A thought occurs to Suga. He pulls away and his brows pull together in confusion. “Say, Daichi…how on earth did you manage to carry three scarves around while on your broom? Wouldn’t you be unbalanced?”

Daichi gives him a sheepish look. “I, uh. I lied about that part.”

Suga punches Daichi in the arm, gaping in disbelief, but laughs after a moment. “I can’t believe you,” he giggles. “You are such a nerd.”

Daichi grins and tickles Suga’s sides in order to get him to laugh louder, share more of that bubbling, fizzy sound of joy that escaped when he was slumped helplessly against Daichi, pawing weakly at his hands and begging for mercy. Daichi can’t help it though—he loves to see Suga this content, warm in his arms. He frees Suga from the torture, preferring to let his giggles subside into soft sighs as he runs fingers over Suga’s sides and thighs, relishing how, despite their similar heights, Suga tucks neatly against him. Even their skin tones differ—Daichi has the tan of practicing outside for hours on end, while Suga has moon-pale skin that makes Daichi want to treat him like royalty.

Suga turns in his arms, kneeling between Daichi’s legs, a gentle smile on his face that has just the slightest twist of mischief, which reminds Daichi abruptly that Suga isn’t anything like a delicate flower. He’s a pureblood Slytherin, through and through, and like so many Slytherins before him, Suga was always up to getting himself into trouble.

“ _Daichi_ ,” he purrs. “Daichi, I want you inside of me. I went through all of that trouble to make you mad but you haven’t even fucked me properly. Dai, won’t you do me?” Suga slides Daichi’s hands over his ass and Daichi nearly leaps out of the water from the force of the adrenaline rush.

_It wouldn’t be fun if Suga wasn’t so forward, now, would it?_

Daichi presses his fingers against Suga, kneading his ass gratefully while Suga makes soft noises of pleasure against his chest. Instinctually, he pulls Suga closer to him, and nearly jumps _again_ when he feels how hard Suga is, even after what they’d just done.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Daichi swears. “Koushi, oh my god, you’re already this hard…”

But Suga has had his patience tested enough for one day. Taking them both in his hand, Suga pumps them together in time with each word moaned into Daichi’s ear. “ _Go. Get. A Condom. **Now.**_ ”

“Yes, sir,” Daichi groans, disentangling himself from Suga weakly and hopping out of the bath. He shivers and hobbles awkwardly over to the closet where all the prefects had…pooled their resources. Behind him, he feels Suga’s eyes on him, and a glance backwards reveals Suga with his arms looped over the edge of the tub, swiping a pink tongue over pinker lips and eyes fixated on his thighs and ass. Daichi practically scuttles back to Suga, condom in hand.

“No running on wet tile,” Suga chirps cheerfully from the water, batting his eyelashes at Daichi like some siren calling a foolish sailor to his demise. Daichi feels uncomfortable with the metaphor, especially given how fiercely Suga is eyeing him up, and stops thinking.

He slips on the condom and then sinks back into the water, Suga wading back between his legs with a pleased smile. Daichi reaches out to touch his face, but winces and clucks his tongue in annoyance. “Ah, damn. I forgot lube.”

Suga’s smile grows larger. “I think I have a solution.” Daichi watches him curiously as Suga wanders over to the side of the bath where their clothing was piled and extricates his wand from the mess. Daichi feels a touch of dread that this could be revenge for _his_ revenge, but Suga doesn’t look malicious in the least.

“What’re you—” He starts. Suga presses a finger to his lips.

“Yaku isn’t _always_ a menace with sex spells,” Suga informs him, looking mildly excited. “I’ve actually never tried one, but Kuroo said it worked well enough on him, so…”

Suga closes his eyes and sweeps his wand elegantly. “ _Slickus Dickus_.”

“…What the _fuck_ ,” Daichi deadpans. Suga at least has the decency to blush.

“It was _Kuroo’s idea_ , okay? Yaku just made the spell, he had nothing to do with the actual words of incantation,” Suga defends weakly.

“That spell is enough to make anyone softer than a pancake,” Daichi groans, covering his eyes. “What does it even _do_?”

“Um,” Suga replies. “It’s a self-lubrication charm.”

Well. Maybe it wasn’t _completely_ ridiculous.

“Did it…work?” Daichi asks cautiously. Curiously.

Suga feels around somewhere behind him, and then his cheeks burn red almost immediately. “Y-yes…” He replies. “It’s, um. I probably don’t even need you to prepare me or anything. What the hell are Kuroo and Yaku _into_?”

Daichi, too, reaches down Suga’s ass only to find that two fingers slipped inside without any effort at all. They groan in unison; Suga with the feeling of Daichi inside him, and Daichi with the thought of what was to come. Daichi meets Suga’s eyes. “Are you ready?” He asks, nearly surprising himself with how low his voice gets.

“ _Now_ , Daichi,” Suga orders. “I’ve only been waiting since you hopped on a broom instead of letting me hop on _you_.”

Daichi lifts Suga up and positions himself so that when he lowers Suga onto his cock, he slides in with a wet _pop_ of almost no resistance. Suga’s eyes are dilated so wide Daichi can hardly see the soft brown he’s used to, and he’s panting as hard as Daichi at the feeling of _completion_. Daichi needs to fucking move.

He jerks his hips just a little, but Suga stills him. “No, no. Let me ride you. I want to do this.”

Suga raises himself up, the buoyancy of the water making his task significantly easier than when they were in bed. Daichi moans pathetically at how smooth the motion is. Suga seems to answer some unasked question, nodding to himself. He braces himself with his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, grinning wickedly. “You ready to go hard?”

“I’m already h—haaAAA!” Daichi is cut off mid-word as Suga grinds back down on him, then lifts himself up and slams back down mercilessly. Suga settles into his favorite pace—hard and fast with nails dug into Daichi’s skin to leave marks. Around them, the bathwater splashes lewdly from the force of Suga’s riding, making Daichi blush at how _loud_ it is.

“K-Koushi, sl-low down—someone could—” Daichi stutters, but Suga’s fingers are in his hair now, pulling at his hair and dragging his ear right against Suga’s lips as he hisses:

“Let them hear _everything_.”

Daichi doesn’t hold back after that, one hand pushing and pulling Suga up and down, the other around Suga’s cock, treating him to the same pace he was using on Daichi until they were both screaming. Yelps of pleasure, chants of each other’s names, noises that couldn’t be described as anything other than animalistic filled the prefects’ bathroom. Suga clenches around Daichi and his hands spasm in their grip, the only warning Daichi gets that he’s on the edge, and Daichi viciously twists his hand around Suga’s cock, making him come with a wordless shout. The pressure around Daichi inside of Suga at his orgasm is enough to shove Daichi ruthlessly over the edge, and they curl together with the weight of their finishes.

Daichi slides out of Suga, soft and oversensitive as the Suga splayed across his lap. He pats Suga’s back heavily. “That was…a really fucking good spell.”

“A good fucking spell, you mean,” Suga giggles, somewhat hysterical.

“That was _terrible_ ,” Daichi groans.

Suga laughs harder. “I’ve been thinking about it since you used the vibrator spell on me.”

“Dork,” Daichi sighs fondly.

“I love you,” Suga sighs, equally fondly.

Daichi shoves at his shoulder. “Ew, mushy feelings.”

Suga wraps his arms around Daichi tightly. “You can’t escape the mushy feelings. I loooooovvve you,” he calls out in a sing-song voice. “Daichi and Koushi, sitting in a bath, F-U-C-K-I—mmph!”

Daichi slaps a hand over Suga’s mouth desperately, now that he wasn’t in a sex-crazed haze. “Shut up!” He hisses, but he’s laughing.

Suga peers up at him, eyes glittering with something that Daichi could only describe as the afterglow of a really, really good fuck (or just overwhelming fondness, but probably both). Daichi rubs their noses together, making Suga screw his face up.

“I love you so, so much,” Daichi returns. “You slimy Slytherin, you.”

“Nasty Gryffindor,” Suga replies, pecking Daichi on the lips before hopping up and out of the bath. Daichi rolls his eyes and follows, but halts when he sees Koushi frozen and wide-eyed.

“What?” He asks, worriedly.

“I, uh,” Suga starts, licking his lips. “I don’t…actually know how long it takes for this spell to wear off?”

“Shit,” Daichi says.

“Shit,” Suga agrees.

And from somewhere deep in the Slytherin dungeons, Kuroo and Yaku’s maniacal laughter rings throughout the hallways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> quarter giant lev? quarter giant lev.
> 
> also, pls consider beauxbatons!suga, thank you.


End file.
